


The Flash is the Fastest Man Alive

by Caia (Caius)



Category: DCU, Flash - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Crisis, trial of barry allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Trial of the Flash, Barry angsts</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flash is the Fastest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read through about #315-350 of Flash v.1 (i.e., the end of Barry's run). And really liked them, though there were times I was torn between feeling sorry for Barry and seriously wanting to shake him, especially over Fiona.
> 
> And then [](http://papercranes.livejournal.com/profile)[**papercranes**](http://papercranes.livejournal.com/) [requested songs featuring Superheroes](http://www.livejournal.com/users/papercranes/83396.html), and [](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/profile)[**derryderrydown**](http://derryderrydown.livejournal.com/) and I suggested "The Ballad of Barry Allen." Which she obtained. And loved. And proceeded to [ask for Flash Family drabbles](http://www.livejournal.com/users/papercranes/83466.html).
> 
> Thus, this, originally posted as a comment in [](http://papercranes.livejournal.com/profile)[**papercranes**](http://papercranes.livejournal.com/)'s lj. Set sometime during the Flash's trial, after he abandoned the Barry Allen identity but before he re-encountered Iris.

The Flash is the Fastest Man alive.

Barry Allen was the Slowest Man Alive. Barry had a wife. Barry had a fiancée, and a life. When the Flash was Barry, he had reasons to slow down.

But Barry died on his wedding day.

The Flash is alone, his fate in the hands of those who cannot comprehend method (the Flash had killed too swiftly even for his own notice) or motive (for the Flash is no longer Fiona's bridegroom nor Iris's widower).

The Flash can save a hundred lives a second, but not Eobard's or Iris's or Fiona's.

Not Barry's.


End file.
